This invention relates to blow-molded plastic shipping and storage boxes of double wall construction.
Such boxes are widely used where economy, durability and light weight are desired. The light weight reduces shipping costs, and the double wall construction provides cushioning against shocks. Prior art boxes of this type are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,536,435 (Schurman et al) and 3,659,999 (Schurman).
Heretofore, such boxes have made no provisions facilitating their orderly storage, except that the boxes have no projections to restrict their being stacked in side to side or edge to edge relationship.